Trouble and Danger in the Middle of the Nowhere ON HIATUS
by Shirayuki Usagi
Summary: Its just another day from Luffy and his crew . When out of nowhere , thousand sunny starts to sway violently . And then a unknown fortress emerges slowly out of the sea .What is this fortress and what kind of secrets and adventures does it hold ? LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THS STORY (Ive kinda lost ideas on what to right for the marineford memories ) any ideas message me
1. Out of Nowhere is when it happens

It was just another day in the new world . Luffy was eating all the food that sanji had made as usual and usopp was catching fish for the crew to use as dinner . Sanji was making a drink ( margarita ) for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan . Franky was renovating the Thousand Sunny's bathroom and Chopper was writing down the vaccines the crew needed to take to keep them from being sick ( even though some of the crew claim they have never gotten sick before so they wouldnt need the vaccines ) but Brook was excluded from the vaccination needs ( because Brook was all bones and no muscle and no skin XD ) . Brook was drinking milk to strengthen the strength of his bones ( as milk makes the bones in a human body stronger ) .

All of the sudden , the Thousand Sunny started to sway back and forth very violently . "HEY GUYS" yelled Nami who was suddenly knocked off her feet . "WHA-WHA-WHA WAS THAT" ? asked Usopp who was trembling with fear after being spooked out of nowhere due to the sudden violent swaying of their ship . "HEY YOU GUYS DID YOU FEEL THAT ? " asked Franky who had ran out of the bathroom he was renovating after the violent swaying . "Probably another of those stupid marine ships attacking us " said Zoro was awaken due to the heavy swaying of the ship . "NAMI-SWAN , ROBIN-CHWAN ARE YOU TWO OKAY ? " asked Sanji who suddenly ran out of the kitchen to make sure the ladies were safe . "Why yes we are , thanks for asking sanji-kun " said Nami and Robin simultaneously . "AR-AR-ARE WE GOING TO DIE ? " said Chopper who has holding on the deck rails as tightly as he could to prevent himself from falling into the ocean and drowning ( he ate the hito-hito no mi which is a devil fruit and devil fruit users drown when they fall into the sea ) . "Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho I wonder why Sunny-san is swaying so violently ? " asked Brook as if he wasnt bothered at all with the heavy swaying of the ship . "WOO-HOO THIS IS FUN" said Luffy who was happy that something exciting was finally happening after 2 days of boredom .

After the Thousand Sunny had stopped swaying , everything was completely serene and silent . After a few seconds had passed , something started to rise out of the sea . "WHA-WHA-WHAT IS THAT THING THATS RISING OUT OF THE SEA FOR NO REASON ? " said Usopp who was still trembling in fear due to previous swaying of the ship . " THAT LOOKS SO FUN , LETS EXPLORE IT " yelled Luffy who was ready to jump into the ocean to get to the unknown fortress that was slowly rising out of the sea . "Wait , Luffy ... You ate a devil fruit remember ? If you just jump into the sea , you're going to drown . " stated Nami . "Oh yeah ... I forgot..." said Luffy . "YOU FORGOT YOU ATE A DEVIL FRUIT ? " yelled the rest of the crew because they were suprised that Luffy had forgotten he had eaten a devil fruit .

"Anyways , can we just explore that cool looking fortress thingy " ? asked Luffy who was tired of waiting and starting to become very impatient while Nami was thinking of the many reasons there was a fortress that was in the middle of nowhere . "Hold on a second , Luffy im trying to think " said Nami who had her hand on her chin trying to think of one or any reason there would a a unknown fortress rising up in the middle of nowhere . "Well Nami , can you think of a reason ? " asked Robin who was interested in what Nami had to say about the whole thing . "Well ... it could be that this is a hidden base ... but why would someone have a hidden base and choose now to emerge it ? Why would someone even have a base or fortress or whatever this thing is in the middle of the sea ? " said Nami had a head full of questions for the man or woman who built the fortress in the middle of nowhere when if she ever gets the chance to meet them " . "Who cares Nami ? Lets Go ! I wanna explore that castle thingy . Now ! " ordered Luffy was starting to get impatient as he was afraid that the fortress would fall back into the sea . " Aye Aye captain" said Nami with a sigh as she knew this was going to happen .

 **NOTE : I've gotten a lot better at writing stories :) . Can you guys tell me what you think of my story so far ?**


	2. Out to look for information

As the crew was preparing to explore the unknown fortress , Usopp noticed something weird about the entrance of the fortress . "Hey Nami , is it me or is that door funny looking" asked Usopp who had clearly seen something wrong with the door . "What do you mean by "Somethings wrong with it" ? Is it broken or something ?" asked Nami replying to Usopp's question with her own question . "Its not broken . It looks like the door has some type of lock that doesnt look easy to open " replied Usopp who was looking close up at the fortress door through a telescope . "Here , take a look Nami " said Usopp who turned the telescope over to Nami so she could look too . Nami takes the telescope and closes in on the door through the end of the telescope . "Hmm , You're right . That lock doesnt look easy to open even with my lock opening expertise " said Nami was suprised that there was the possibility of a lock that she would have trouble opening .

Before they knew it , they had arrived at the door of the fortress in the middle of nowhere . "Nami , can you open this funny looking lock thingy ?" asked Luffy was really excited about exploring a unknown fortress in the middle of nowhere with the possibilty of anything happening while exploring it . "Well Luffy , its not that i cant open it its just that ive never even seen this kind of lock before so i might have a bit of trouble opening it " said Nami replying to Luffy's question while looking at the doors lock to see if there was anything special about it . "Well that sucks , maybe we can dock at a nearby island and ask if they know anything about this fortress thingy and the lock to the door and maybe how to open that door ? " asked Luffy . "Thats actually a really good idea , okay guys lets set sail towards the closest island there is so we can get some information on this fortress and maybe some supplies too .

"That settles it ! Lets sail towards the closest island there is ! " yelled Luffy was so excited that he would be able to explore the fortress really soon . "AYE AYE CAPTAIN" replied the rest of the crew . So with that , they set sail towards the closest island . They landed on a island called "Mist Island" which was named for its thick mist that formed near the shoreline . " I cant see anything Nami , there's way too much mist " said Luffy was trying to look through the thick mist . "Well not shit sherlock , why do you think its called Mist Island . Its called Mist Island due to excessive amount of fog around the shoreline , on the shoreline " stated Nami was starting to wonder all over again, why she had chosen a captain who wasn't very bright and had no common sense at all . "What does excessive mean " asked Luffy . "Excessive means there's a lot more than there is normally but it can also mean not enough of . So this island is called Mist Island because it has way more mist than it should have " . "Got it" said Luffy . But in truth he didn't understand a word she had said

After Zoro uses his Tatsumaki ( Twister ) attack to clear away most of the mist the crew could finally see something on the island . Nami asked the rest of the crew who would be the person that wanted to go information hunting with her . "That sounds so boring Nami , id rather eat some sea king meat " said Luffy who was rubbing his stomach after not having eaten for about half a day . "Well Luffy" Nami said "If you come with me , after gathering so information about the fortress that you want so much to explore and maybe some information on that lock . I'll treat you to some sea king meat . Deal ? . Without a moments hesitation Luffy replied "DEAL . Lets go get some information " . "Lets go" sighs Nami as she knew she would have had to make a deal with Luffy if she was to get Luffy to go information hunting with her

As Luffy and Nami walk through the aisles of Mist Island , they come across a small shop corner called "Information broker" . "Hey Nami , what is a information broker ? " asked Luffy who had never heard of such a thing . "Well Luffy , An information broken is a person who sells information to you . You ask them for information and they give you the information for a small price . Depending on the information you want , you'll have to pay different prices . " That sucks " says Luffy wondering why someone would do that as a way to earn money . "Why not just sell fruit or maybe sea king meat ? " . "Luffy , being a information broker is actually a great way to earn money plus finding certain fruit people want to buy and catching sea kings isn't exactly an easy thing to do. " Anyways Luffy , Lets go ask the information broker about that fortress , should we ? "Mhmm" muttered Luffy who got excited at the thought that all he had to do was give some money to get the information they need .


	3. Getting Information

As Luffy & Nami walked into the "Information Broker" shop , all sorts of alarms started to ring . Out of nowhere , a bullet flew towards Nami and Nami was ready to deflect the bullet but Luffy used his rubber body to deflect the bullet and the bullet bounced off his body and hit the wall which left a hole in the wall . A voice came from behind a counter that said "I know that hat and that hat belongs to straw hat Luffy and you ARE Straw Hat luffy . I don't do business with pirates . " yelled the information broker who was hiding behind the counter with a shotgun . "Calm down sir , we're only here to get ( buy ) some information " said Nami who wasn't phased by the sudden attack . "Well , if that's all you're for , then I guess there's not reason to hide . " said the broker who slowly rose from behind the counter . " So what kind of information are you pirates looking for exactly " ? asked the broker who was curious about what kind of information pirates need from _him ._ "We are trying to find someone information about a fortress that has suddenly appeared in the middle of the ocean where our ship was . The fortress looks nothing like a fortress and looks more like an castle " said Nami . "We also need information on the strange lock on the door to that fortress in the middle of the sea .

"Well , All I know that there had been a secret fortress filled with traps that was lost in the middle of the sea a few years ago and no one has ever found it again . People also say that the fortress could also have been made a century or 2 before the pirate era . The fortress you guys found might be that same exact fortress you're looking for " said the information broker . "So what did the lock look like ? " asked the broker . "Well , I'm a expert lock picker and even that lock seems a bit hard for me to open " . said Nami . "The lock is made of stone and it looks like you need to put something in the holes on the lock to open it and each hole says somethign different . It says canth ( red ) cantier (blue ) ascar ( green ) tescal ( yellow ) . said Nami who has never even heard of those words before .

Well , those words are written in a lost language called Kiardian that most people cant read . Canth means red , cantier means blue , ascar means green and tescal means yellow . I think you have to go to a certain place to find these colored stones in order to make the lock open . I happen to have a map that tells you the places where you can find the stones . " Is that all ? " asked Luffy who was hungry and tired of hearing an _old man_ talk for 20 minutes nonstop . " Yes and that will be 3000 berries " said the information broker who held his hands out towards Nami . " Here you go , 3000 berries " said Nami as she handed the coins to the broker " . "Why , thank you " said the broker with a slight smile on his face . And with that , Nami and Luffy left the Information broker shop and began to head back towards the ship that was docked at the shore of Mist Island . "WAIT" yelled Luffy "Nami , you didn't get me my sea king meat yet " said Luffy who was rubbing his stomach . "Very well then , I'll buy you some barbecued sea kign meat at a stall on the way back to the ship , kay ? . "Yes" said Luffy . And with that , Nami bought Luffy some barbecued sea king meat and made their way back to the ship . But the broker forgot to tell Nami one thing . That on the way to the Islands where they would be able to find the stones , powerful and deadly creatures would be waiting for them . And each Island they went to , the powers of the monster would be deadlier than the last . But it was for him to know and for them to find out

 **NOTE : The language I used in the second paragraph is made up and will be used every once in a while . Next chapter will be sometime next week ? Tell me what you guys think so far , kay :) ? And i also might add a ancient tribe who still speaks that language or soemthing**

 **NOTE 2 : The made up language is called Kiardian . Dont ask me how i came up with that name , I JUST DID !**

 **Arigatou for reading my story :) Jikai made ! Ja ne !**


	4. Delioras Appearence

After meeting up with the rest of the crew , Nami started planning the crews next move . "So Nami , whats our next stop " asked Robin who was interested what they would discover on the next island . "Well "said Nami " Now it looks like we're headed to a island called Fier Island to find the Canth ( red ) stone for the first part of the lock . "Only problem is that its about 1 day to get there even if we use Coup de Burst to try to get there " . " But if the Coup de Burst can take us far distances why would it take a WHOLE DAY to get that Fier Island you're talking about Nami-Swan " asked Sanji who was admiring her knowledge the whole time . " Well , thats because of people seeing shapes in the mist and sometimes the mist ends up being real creatures that can take the form of mist so we'll never know when we'll get attacked . "Thats no problem for US , Nami " said Luffy who wasnt aware that the creatures had DANGEROUS POWERS . " We can take them on , right Zoro ? " said Luffy who looked towards Zoro who had just came down from training inside the crows nest . "OBVIOUSLY" said Zoro with a serious tone thinking he could take the mist creatures down in one foul swipe . "Don't underestimate a new world creatures powers . Their powers **are** be deadlier than you think Luffy " said Robin who KNEW that a creature known as Deliora subsided in the mist near Fier Island . **And Robin was right . Luffy was underestimating this creatures powers and he would soon regret that .** "Pfft , How deadly can this creatures powers be ? " said Luffy who ignored Robins "warning"

As they were sailing towards Fier Island , that's when the Straw Hat crew started seeing the mist/shape shifting creature that they had been hearing alot about . "HERE WE GO " yelled the Monster Trio ( Luffy Sanji and Zoro ) . " SECOND GEAR ... GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL " yelled Luffy as he started punching the mist . But his attack has no effect on the mist monster ."SANTORYUU : TATSUMAKI yelled Zoro as he unleashed his sword attack on the mist . No effect . "POELE FRIRE SPECTRE" yelled Sanji as the bottom of his leg started lighting up with fire . He unleashed his fiery leg attack on the mist . Still not effect . Before the rest of the crew could react , The monster has materialized into a large demon creature . "That looks like Deliora ... " said Robin who didn't expect to actualy meet this so called **"Legendary Demon"** . "Wait , so this demon creature is called Deliora , huh ? So what kind of powers does this creature have ? " asked Luffy who thought that this Deliora creature would have a normal power like being unaffected by attacks from devil fruit users . "Well , this creature has the power to rewrite tragic memories and make them even worse . " said Robin who had recently read a book based on powerful demons and their dangerous powers called **"Demons of the new world "**. "That sounds like a terrifying power " said Nami wondering whos tragic memories Deliora would rewrite first . Before they knew it , Deliora let out a roar that knocked Luffy unconscious . "LUFFY , WAKE UP , LUFFy WHATS WRONG ! HEY LUFFY WHATS WRONG ! " yelled Chopper who was shaking Luffy to try to get a response . Luffy didn't move or answer Choppers question . "Wha...wha...what happened to Luffy" ? asked Usopp who started to cry thinking Luffy has passed away . "He's okay Usopp , hes just been put under a trance . When Deliora directs a roar at whoevers tragic memories he wants to rewrite , that person faints . In this case , it was Luffy . It also enables his friends to see the rewritten memories and in that case , its us.. "What memory do you think Deliora is going to rewrite ? " asked Usopp who already knew whos memories Deliora would rewrite . Without a second thought , "Ace's death ..." mumbled the whole crew under their breath . "It has GOTTA be Ace's death . Its the most tragic thing that happened to Luffy when we got separated and he charged into the War of the Best to save Ace . But..." Nami was unable to finish her sentence at the thought of how tragic Aces death was to Luffy . "But how would Deliora know what memory was the most tragic to Luffy " . "Sensation" said Robin . "Like animals are able to sense when humans are sad , Deliora has some sort of ability that allows him to sense his victims most tragic memory . When out of nowhere , a void opens . "LOOK THERE'S LUFFY ! " yelled Chopper . The rest of the crew was able to see Luffy through the void but they were unable to get to him .

In another dimension , Luffy wakes up in the middle of nowhere . "Where am I ?" asks Luffy as he gets up . After getting up , a shock like sensation hits Luffys head and that's when he sees Marineford during the War of the Best . Luffy was looking at his memories of when he fought in the War of the Best . But something was different . **Very different .**

 **Note : Deliora is the name of a demon in the popular anime "Fairy Tail" . He was the demon who killed Gray Fullbusters family and he was also the one that his mentor Ur used Iced Shell on . As a result Ur was killed when she used her life force to seal Deliora away**

 **Note 1.5 : YAY CLIFFHANGER ! I'm thinking it'll have a total of 16 chapters or so . not sure . Next chapter is somewhere next week .**

 **Note 2 : Ice shell is a powerful and deadly Ice caster spell where if a caster uses it , it used the casters entire life force to sell a enemy away . This was the same spell Gray's mentor Ur used to seal Deliora away . This was also the same spell that Gray was ready to use to seal away the vessel of Deliora ( which turned out to be his dead father being manipulated by a necromancer ) .**

 **FINAL NOTE : NOTE 1 AND NOTE 2 ARE SPOILER FOR FAIRY TAIL SERIES ONE AND SERIES TWO .**

 **Ja ne !**


End file.
